Bella is sleepwalking
by PhotoDarling
Summary: When Bella is sleeping, Edward lays thinking of the old days, but suddenly Bella wakes up. Who would have thought Donald duck is so much cooler than Mickey Mouse? ; Please write a review!


Bella were soundlessly asleep next to me, the only noise there came from her was the soft thud of her heart, and the air there went in and out from her mouth. She was totally asleep.

I smiled down at my angel. She were so pretty when she's slept, of course she were always pretty, but there were just something special about her, when she were asleep in my arms like this.

Suddenly she move a little, turned around so she are facing me, sigh und whispered "I love you Edward" she are saying it so clear that first time I were in her room and she said my name, I were sure she were awake.

Now I know that she's fully asleep, she's just dreaming – dreaming about me.

That thought made me smile, and very carefully I kissed the top of her head. My Bella, my love, my life. She was my everything…

We lay like that for what probably hours, bur for me it was only a short time – but still, the best time of my life – or my existence, whatever you want to called.

When I lay like this, with Bella so close to me I couldn't helped it, I let my mind wander, till times before my angel was even born.

"_EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! YOU GET YOUR SORRY BUT IN HERE RIGHT NO! OR YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET IT!" _

"_Hurry up Emmet if she catches us we are dead… Or you know – more dead." _

_Emmet laughed back at me and we hurried up through the forest. The year was 1979 and Emmet and I had just gone into Alice's closet and had, somehow, accidently ripped her favorite dresses to pieces, just because Em really wanted to try them. And I had ripped one by purpose. _

"_Why does she only yell at you?" pouted Emmet, _

"_I think it's because she knows it was my idea, and she knows how much I hate those dresses." I grinned at him he laughed back at me, while we kept running with all we got in us. _

"_Do you think she's going to catch us Ed?" Emmet asked and sounded a bit nervous. _

_Normally she will already be at our heels yelling like hell at us. _

_I suddenly stopped and froze in my spot. I stopped so suddenly that Emmet stormed directly into me and yelled "What the fuck! Edward what ya' doing!" "Sssh! Emmet you big moron!" I sprang to my feet again and listened hard. He froze beside me and looked around like me. _

"_Don't you think it's weird, normally she's always after us in seconds, know she's not even here, I can't hear her and she's not yelling at us…"_

'_Weird…' Emmet thought _

"_Maybe we should run back Em… Just to check, you know…" I whispered, suddenly tense. _

_Emmet only nodded. _

_Quickly they ran back to the completely silent house.'What are we going to do?' Emmet thought. I shaked my head and listened hard. No sound was coming from the house, I sniffed the air I could only smell something rotten. Rotten? No animal was ever left outside our house, and we didn't eat normal food, so what was that smell? I could hear that Emmet was thinking the same as me. _

_Slowly I crept nearer the house. Right know Carlisle, Esme and Jasper was out hunting, but still. Rose and Alice should have been there. Now I was standing only 2 meters from the house, smelling and listening as hard as I could, Emmet was right behind me. _

_Suddenly I heard a swiiish, and ½ a second later, Emmet and I was both covered in some kind of painting! "Arh it's plastic painting! And look it's boiling! Arh we're never going to get this off! I angrily looked around, expecting someone to laugh at us, but know sound came, and no thought reached we. What was going on? "I have a bad feeling Em" I said, I made sign that we should go through the garage. He nodded. When we reached the garage I heard a huge chrash, and at the same time I heard Emmet think 'No… No… NOOO!' He ripped the door from its hinges and threw it across the yard. He looked inside and yelled "NOOO! My truck! What have they done to my truck?" "Your truck? Look at my Ferrari! It's totally wrecked!" On top of each of our beloved cars lay a huge stone, both the size of a normal car. Our cars were pressed all flat. Emmet stood beside his truck – crying. Or crying as much as a vampire could. _

_Then I heard laughter. Two voices was boiling over with laughter, and then there were a blitz and Alice had a picture of me and Emmet, standing colored in red and white (__**A.N. A tribute to the Danish flag – red and white) **__plastic painting, with our smashed cars behind us. Alice and Rosalie stood side by side in the doorway, Alice with a camera in her hands – they were both laughing."Then you can learn not to rip my dresses!" Alice yelled even though she was laughing. Emmet and I but growled at them and stumped out… _

I chuckled slightly as I returned to present with my angels, in my arms. Suddenly she moved, she sat up an looked around the room. "Isn't it a bit early to be awake love?" I asked smiling. "Don't touch me Mike!" She said as she jumped up from the bed. Mike? I thought. What is happening? "I just don't like you, yearh you're hot and popular but I love Edward. He's just so sexy! And you're not Mike!" She said placing her hands at her side, while she stood staring at her wall. I'm sexy? Mike is _hot?_ What is going on? "Now don't give me that look young man! You know Donald Duck is soooo much cooler than Mickey Mouse!" Now it was hard for me not to laugh. Bella was sleepwalking!

Then I heard a light chuckle and Alice's head popped up from the window frame, in her right hand holding a small video-camera. I rolled my eyes at her and looked back at Bella, who was now biting the tip of a pencil "See! I told you I could be a vampire! I have just as sharp teethes as you guys!" Now that was not funny! _'Ooh Edward this is so hilarious!_' Alice thought at me. I growled at her and sprang from the bed. Quickly I pulled the drabs over the window, and pulled Bella into my arms. "Bella sweetheart wake up! Bella?" There was no reaction from her, she just stood looking at the wall. I kissed her lightly on the cheek, and then there was a reaction. She turned in one swift move and started kissing me passionately. Like it was a thing coded in to me, I started kissing her back. At least I woke her up, I thought. 'Oh oh' I heard Alice think outside. What? Then Bella started pressing herself against my body, and then she… Gripped my but? What? "Oh what a nice but you have Mr. Cullen" She whispered against my mouth. What? I pulled away from her, and saw that her eyes was still closed. "Alice!" I growled and got laughter back through the window. "Now don't you run away from me Mr. Cullen. We have a lot to do you and me!" She whispered seductive while she started buttoning up her nightgown. "No Bella you have to go to sleep!" I said while I held her hands in mine, to stop her continuing. "Ooh you want to do it honey?" She said and _licked _my hands! Oh god… I felt my will fading a bit, that was just so hot. No! She was asleep. My Bella would never do this. "Bella sweetheart? You 're sleepwalking. You're not awake" At that exact moment she just fell. It looked like she fainted, but it was clear that she had just gone back to sleep.

I carefully lifted her up and put her back in bed.

IN THE MORNING

"Good morning my love I whispered in her ear." Bella turned around and looked at me "Morning" She just said. "Did I talk in my sleep this night?" She asked me, already getting a bit flushed, so I decided to lie a bit. "Only a little honey." I said and kissed her. "Hmm, I had the weirdes dream though." She said, and I just nodded, she smiled at me and went out to take a shower, suddenly she came running back, anger in her eyes. For a second she just stood there looking at me, before she concealed her face, and crawled on top of me. "Honey" She said, "yes?" I answered. "You do have a nice but," she whispered seductively "and don't you ever lie to me again, or I'm not going to talk to you for a whole week" she winked at me and threw her cell phone at me. On the screen a video of Bella sleepwalking was playing. Sender: Alice Cullen.

Oh god I was in sooo much trouble with Bella now… ALICE!

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CARACTERS. ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER – BUT IF I DID. I WOULD TOTALLY GRAB EDWARDS BUT ;D


End file.
